findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Story
"Love Story" is the tenth episode of the first season and the tenth episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot Grant and Taylor are furious when Elizabeth chooses to take extreme actions to find her daughter. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Recurring *Alex Saxon as Max *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Caleb Ruminer as Caleb "Crash" Mason Guest *Jill Ginsberg as EMT *Fernando Martinez as Detective #1 (as Fernando Miguel Martinez) *Roger A. Harrison as Hospital Administrator *Dc Martin as Bartender *Roy McCrerey as Dr. Kessler *[Naidu as Detective #2 Quotes Crash: I just got you; don't wanna lose you now, out the window. Elizabeth: I've seen myself in her, and if I was her, I wouldn't come back. Elizabeth: Are you saying I'm like my mother? David: I'm reminding you that you're not. Grant: Where are you guys going? Carter: Um, Disneyland, of course. Grant: Yeah, that's what I would do, too. Carter: I'll talk to you later, armadillo. Grant: You, too, elephant. Crash: You're better off without me! Carter: No, I'm not! Crash: Alright, well, then I'm better off without you! Carter: Are you? Crash: No… Crash: It's just us; we're off the grid. Carter: Yeah. Crash: I wish everyone in the world wasn't looking for us right now. Carter: Yeah, me, too. Carter: Wow… I guess I did learn something from Elizabeth… Taylor: It's weird, right? Grant: Yeah. Taylor: It's like classic mom again, looking for the kid who wasn't here… Grant: I like it when you're here. Max: You're not a very nice fugitive. Max: Carter, come on! When are you gonna realize you got-you got people here who really love you. Carter: Have you heard from her? Max: No. Carter: Maybe she's gone for good… Max: If you're not careful, that's what you're going to be…. You know, you gotta think about that "apple falling far from the tree" thing; she's not your tree. Crash: Ooh, Max, Max… don't, Max—mind your own business! Carter: Why don't you like him? Seriously, what has he ever really done to hurt you? Max: For starters, he's taking you away. Crash: Just tell the cops you had a gun in your face. Max: Get the hell outta my store! Crash: Yeah, I'm trying, I just… I just need the money. Carter: Crash, what the hell are you doing?! Crash: Carter, the safety's on. See? Carter: What did you do?! Oh, my God! Crash: Oh, God. Carter: How—you shot him! Crash: I didn't mean to… Carter: Why?! What did you'' do''?! Call 911! Crash: Carter, we have to go! I can't stay here, I have to go— Carter: Help me! Crash: No, I can't stay—no, we have to go now! Operator: 911, what's your emergency? Carter: My… my friend has been shot! Operator: Where was he shot? Carter: He's not— Operator: Okay, an ambulance will be there soon. Carter: Hurry! There's so much blood! Operator: They're on their way, ma'am. Carter: What should-what should I do? Operator: I need you to hold his head up. Carter: Okay. Carter: Max, can you hear me? Max… Police: We need to speak with your daughter. Carter: Will you stay with me? Elizabeth: I'm not going anywhere. Taylor: She's not your mother. She's my mother. You don't deserve to be comforted! This is all your fault! Elizabeth: Taylor— Taylor: No! I don't know what's worse—you being abducted, or you coming back here! All you've done is hurt me and hurt our family. No—I will never forgive you. Taylor: This is how close the bullet came to hitting his heart—''this'' is how close I am to losing him. Trivia *Crash's favorite sound is a train in the distance, like at night. *Carter's favorite sound is the sound that dogs make when their companion(s) haven't been seen for a while, and their companion(s) come back and they're really excited to see their companion(s). *All of Carter and Lori's furniture was from flea markets. *Lori knows how to knit and would try to teach Carter, but Carter still doesn't know how. Media Photos Soundtrack *Danny McCarthy, Wally Gagel, Xandy Barry — "Oblivion" *Big Data — "Dangerous (feat. Joywave)" *Walking Shapes — "Feel Good" *Wildcat! Wildcat! — "Nothing Below" *Civil Twilight — "Fire Escape" *Ernest & Tom — "Sleazy Heart" *Natalie Taylor — "Come to This" *Miakoda — "The After You" *Shelly Rosenberg — "All Is Lost" Videos Category:Season 1 episodes